Chug and Friends: Chug Meets The Queen and Other Stories Transcript
Here is Seth Cvengros's eighteenth full movie, told by George Carlin. Cast *Chug (from Chug and Friends) as Thomas *Ronald (from Chug and Friends) as Percy *Postman Pat (from Chug and Friends) as Tom Tipper *Freddy (from Chug and Friends) as Bertie *Greg (from Chug and Friends) as James *Steve (from Chug and Friends) as Duck *Shyla (from Chug and Friends) as Oliver *Jerome and Travis (from Chug and Friends) as Annie and Clarabel *Bob (from Chug and Friends) as Toad *Maxy (from Chug and Friends) as Bulgy *Jim (from Chug and Friends) as Jem Cole *The Refreshment Lady (from Chug and Friends) as The Refreshment Lady *Good Cop (from Chug and Friends) as The Dryaw Policeman *Miss Bertha (from Chug and Friends) as Sir Topham Hatt *Standard Gauge Coaches *Standard Gauge Freight Cars *Standard Gauge Cabooses *Standard Gauge Breakdown Trains *Paul (from Chug and Friends) as Stepney *Susie the Little Blue Coupe (from Chug and Friends) as Caroline *The Santa Rosa Cricket Club (from Chug and Friends) as The Elsbridge Cricket Club *Reverend (from Chug and Friends) as The Vicar of Wellsworth *Farmer Billy (from Chug and Friends) as Farmer Trotter *Dave (from Chug and Friends) as Edward *Jona (from Chug and Friends) as Henry *Jeffrey (from Chug and Friends) as Gordon *Old Chuffy (from Chug and Friends) as Toby *The Painter (from Chug and Friends) as The Painter *Scotty (from Chug and Friends) as Andrew *Helen (from Chug and Friends) as Henrietta *Bella (from Chug and Friends) as Victoria *Edwina (from Chug and Friends) as Elsie *Cosmo (from Chug and Friends) as Mrs. Kyndley *Kenny (from Chug and Friends) as Jeremiah Jobling *Bridget (from The Swan Princess and Chug and Friends) as Queen Elizabeth II *Buttercup (from Chug and Friends) as Daisy *Ed, Edd, and Eddy (from Chug and Friends) as The Three Boys *Jack (from Chug and Friends) as Stephen Hatt *Narrow Gauge Coaches (from Chug and Friends) as Narrow Gauge Coaches *Narrow Gauge Freight Cars (from Chug and Friends) as Narrow Gauge Freight Cars *Narrow Gauge Breakdown Trains (from Chug and Friends) as Narrow Gauge Breakdown Trains *Narrow Gauge Cabooses (from Chug and Friends) as Narrow Gauge Cabooses *Sir Helen (from Chug and Friends) as Sir Handel *Little Billy (from Chug and Friends) as Peter Sam *Oldy (from Chug and Friends) as Rusty *Old Chuff (from Chug and Friends) as Skarloey *Old Puff (from Chug and Friends) as Rheneas *Randy (from Chug and Friends) as Duncan *Old Doc (from Chug and Friends) as Duke *Terry (from Chug and Friends) as Terence *Andrew (from Chug and Friends) as Douglas Transcript Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *(the intro plays to Chug and Friends as Chug, pulling Jerome and Travis, puffs by. Based on Thomas and Friends by the Rev. W. Awdry. As Chug goes underneath the bridge, the logo says Chug Meets The Queen and Other Stories. As Chug comes to a halt, the logo reads 'Made By Seth Cvengros.') *(the scene opens to the sheds where the engines are finding it hard to sleep) *Narrator: If one morning you were to ride in Garry the bus, he would ride down the winding country road with him, crossed over stone wall bridges and travel past Chug's branch line. (Garry sets, and passes Chug, hauling Jerome, Travis, and his special coach, but also passes Postman Pat, who is driving a lorry all around) Then you would hear Garry's friendly greeting as he sees one of his friends pass by. His name is Postman Pat the postman. Every day, Pat travels cheerfully around the Southern Pacific Railroad. He stops at stations collecting letters and parcels from Chug and Ronald's mail train. Then he delivers the mail to farms and cottages far and wide. The engines know that anywhere their rails won't reach, (as a train goes past, Postman Pat arrives at every station where a train stops to pick up passengers, a train delivers the mail with a mail car and caboose, and when another train passes by) Postman Pat would collect their mail and deliver it safely come rain or shine. He's always ready to load mail bags onto the trains too. *Ronald: Thank you, Pat. *Narrator: Whistles Ronald. *Chug: Yes indeed. (a big engine passes by) *Narrator: Agrees Chug. *Chug: You're a really useful postman. *Postman Pat: Ah. Narrator: Replies Pat. *Postman Pat: But where would I be without my van? We make a grand pare. *Narrator: One day, Pat wasn't at the platform. (Ronald, hauling his mail train, arrives) A postman they didn't know dumped the bags on the platform and disappeared. *Ronald: What happened to Tom? *Narrator: Wondered Ronald. *Driver: And his old van. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: No wonder the new postman looks cross. Trying to carry mail bags on a bicycle would make anyone miserable. Narrator: Next morning the engines were glad to see Tom back again. But he looked very sad. (as Ronald, hauling his mail train, arrives alongside Chug, who is hauling Jerome, Travis, and his special coach, another engine goes by, hauling three freight cars and a caboose) *Postman Pat: The postmaster has decided my van is too expensive to run. The rounds take longer on my bike. I'm sorry, I can't stop to help you. *Percy: I wished I could cheer Postman Pat up. (another engine puffs past with a freight train) *Narrator: Sighed Ronald the Small Engine. He was just wondering about how this might be done when his thoughts were rudely interrupted. A man was shouting at Postman Pat. *Man: You gotta come back to Miss Bertha's office! She needs you to sign some important papers right away. *Postman Pat: Oh, dear. *Narrator: Replied Postman Pat. *Postman Pat: This is going to make me later still. *Narrator: He was in a hurry and being careless. He propped his bike against one of Ronald's freight cars and rushed away. *Ronald: Stop! *Narrator: Cried Ronald. But Postman Pat was out of sight. There was worst to come. Ronald's driver hadn't seen the bike and he started away. *Ronald: Oh, no! (puffs away) *Narrator: Cried Ronald. *Ronald: Now they'll be trouble. (squashes the bicycle as a happy Chug looks at Ronald and his train leaving, and as a confused Chug blinks, he now looks surprised and screams in Agent Ed's voice in alarm when he sees that Ronald has broken Postman Pat's bicycle apart) *Chug: Oh my gosh! *Narrator: And there was. Ronald's driver quickly stop the train. Everyone came running to the scene. Postman Pat's bicycle was in pieces. (Ronald stops with Postman Pat's bicycle broken into pieces) *Ronald: (in Agent Ed's crying voice sadly) I'm sorry, Postman Pat. (another engine goes by with a green coach and red mail car, not hearing Ronald crying in Agent Ed's voice) *Narrator: Apologized Ronald. *Postman Pat: Never mind, Ronald. (pats Ronald, who is still crying in Agent Ed's voice sadly) Narrator: Said the postman. *Postman Pat: It wasn't your fault. But now I've only my legs to get the mail delivered. Whatever will happen next? *Narrator: Postman Pat soon found out. Next day he was waiting happily for Ronald. (Chug, hauling Jerome, Travis, and his special coach, and Ronald, hauling his mail train, both arrive) *Ronald: Peep peep! *Narrator: Whistled Ronald. *Ronald: Is that a smart new van I see? *Postman Pat: It is indeed. That accident did me a good tire, Ronald. My chief decided my new van should do the job much better than my old bike and worth the expense. Now I can always be on time again. (another engine puffs past, hauling some freight cars and a caboose) *Ronald: So I did help. *Narrator: Beamed Ronald. *Ronald: But by accident you might say. Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Narrator: Paul the Tender Engine was busy talking to the other engines. It was his first visit to their railway and he was having a splendid time. (Paul arrives alongside Chug, Jerome, Travis, and his special coach, Clarabel, Ronald, his mail train, and Old Chuffy, Helen, Bella, Edwina, three vans, and a caboose while a passenger train departs) *Paul: (pleased) You are very lucky engines. *Narrator: He said. *Paul: Your line has got everything. (he and the engines look happy) It's long enough to give you a good run, and you have plenty of passengers. Then you have a quarry and a mine, so you'll need plenty of cars. Cars are fun. (frowns to his sad look) I missed them on our line. *Ronald: What?! *Narrator: Ronald gasped. He was surprised. All the engines thought cars were trouble. *Ronald: You're welcome to take some of mine. *Narrator: He said. *Ronald: But you better ask driver first. *Narrator: Their drivers agreed and the two engines set off. (Paul, hauling Ronald's six freight cars and caboose, takes off with Paul following with his Mail Train, leaving a speechless Old Chuffy and a confused Chug) Chug and Old Chuffy were speechless. Paul took the cars to the harbour. (Paul takes Ronald's six freight cars to the harbour, passing another engine, who puffs past, hauling four coaches and red caboose while another engine waits with two mail cars and caboose to depart, including another engine hauling seven boxcars and a caboose too) Then he picked up the loaded ones and started back. Ahead was a cricket field. The game had just begun. Paul and his driver had to wait at the signal. (Paul heads out of the harbour with some empty cars and a caboose) *Driver: Good. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: We can watch the game. *Narrator: Then there was trouble. The batsman hit the ball. It flew high into the sky towards Stepney's train. Clunk went the signal. Thump went the ball into a car, but neither driver nor fireman heard it. (Paul takes off) *Players: Stop! *Narrator: Yelled the players but Paul didn't hear them. *Paul: Come along, come along. *Narrator: He puffed to the cars. *Players: Our one and only ball! *Narrator: Cried the players. *Players: Wake up, Susie. *Narrator: They said to their old blue coupe. *Players: The chase is on. *Narrator: Susie coughed crossly and rolled down the road. Paul wasn't hurrying. Susie soon came up behind. (Susie goes in pursuit of Paul, his cars, and caboose) *Susie: (honks her horn) Toot toot! *Narrator: She wailed. The players shouted but Paul was still too far for his driver and fireman to see or hear properly. They completely misunderstood. *Driver: If those jokers wanna race. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Driver: They can have one. Faster, Paul, faster! (Paul obeys and whistles) Narrator: Poor Susie wasn't happy at all. She rattled along at twice her usual speed. *Susie: I shouldn't be treated like this. *Narrator: She grumbled. *Susie: This pace is too hot for my system. It'll fuse all my circuits. (POP!) *Narrator: Suddenly, Paul was nowhere to be seen. *Susie: Yahoo! That silly train has run into a hole so we can't catch it. I can go home now. (goes to the station) *Narrator: But she couldn't. Her driver pounded Susie on up the steep hill and then the other side toward the station. Paul was already here when Susie cluttered in. *Players: We need our ball back! *Narrator: Cried the players and explained everything. The ball was nestled in some straw and the third car from the van. *Player: We found it! *Narrator: Cried the player. *Driver: We're sorry. *Narrator: Sighed the driver. *Player: Ah, you couldn't help it. *Narrator: Replied the player. *Player: Now we must get back quickly. *Driver: You'll be lucky. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Driver: Susie looks worn out. *Narrator: And she was. The driver spoke to the stationmaster and the signalman and they all agreed on the plan. Soon they rolled Susie on to a flat car and a break van coupled behind. The players crowded in sight and Paul pulled the train back to the playfield. (Paul puffs back, towing his cars, Susie, and a caboose) Everyone enjoyed watching the game. Even Susie was pleased. She doesn't think trains silly now. *Susie: They have their uses. They can save the wear on a poor car's wheels. Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Narrator: Jeffrey the Big Engine and Chug the Tank Engine puff buffer to buffer back home. (Jeffrey and Chug puff home buffer to buffer) It had been a busy day. First Chug had teased Jeffrey about the time that the big engine had slid into a ditch. Then Chug fell down a mine and Jeffrey came to his rescue. (two flashbacks are shown from Jeffrey Takes A Dip and Down the Mine) *Jeffrey: Remember, Thomas. *Narrator: Called Jeffrey grandly. *Jeffrey: United we stand, together we fall. You helped me and I helped you. *Chug: I'll remember. *Narrator: Replied Chug. *Chug: But I hope Miss Bertha forgives us soon. *Narrator: (Chug and Jeffrey arrive) Suddenly, they notice something. As the two engines whistled in their sheds, everywhere they look, they saw paint pots and painters. *Chug: Bust my buffers! *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Chug: What's happening? *Ronald: Shh! *Narrator: Whispered Ronald. *Ronald: Miss Bertha's going to tell us now. *Miss Bertha: Ladies and gentlemen and engines, I am honored to form you that her majesty the Queen herself was coming here to visit us. Now, on with the preperations. *Narrator The engines wondered who would pull the Royal Train. *Dave: I'm too old to pull important trains. *Narrator: Said Dave. *Jeffrey: I'm in disgrace. *Narrator: Sighed Jeffrey. *Greg: He'll choose me, of course. *Narrator: Boasted Greg. *Jona: What?! You? Ha, you've got to be kidding! *Narrator: Snorted Jona. *Jona: You can't climb hills! I can. Remember what happened to you so many times? (some flashbacks of Foolish Freight Cars with half of Greg's freight train falls down and The Trouble with Mud with Greg sliding backward while hauling the Express are shown) He'll ask me to pull the train, and I'll have a new coat of paint. *Narrator Then the rain came. (at Danville station, Jona, coupled to his green and yellow coach, a red and white coach, red coach, and tan coach, waits for departure, and while another engine goes by, hauling seven boxcars and a caboose, another engine goes by, hauling his coach) Jona's driver and fireman covered out their cab to keep dry. A painter was on a lantern above the line. Jona's smoke blew high into the air. The painter couldn't see. Both he and the paint pot fell all over Jona. (the painter falls onto Jona, and as the paint falls on Jona's boiler, another engine watches in shock as the white paint falls onto Jona) Poor Jona! *Jona: Oh, bother. *Painter: Well, you're not a pretty picture. *Narrator: Sneered the painter. Miss Bertha spoke next. *Miss Bertha: You look like an iced-cake, Jona. That won't do for the Royal Train. I must make other arrangements. *Narrator: Jeffrey and Chug were waiting for him. *Jeffrey and Chug: Please, Sir. *Miss Bertha: One at a time. *Narrator: Replied Miss Bertha. *Miss Bertha: Yes, Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: May Chug have his Branch Line again? *Miss Bertha: Hmm... I think you are both sorry and deserve a treat. Dave will go and front to clear the line, and while Chug looks after the coaches, Jeffrey will pull the train. *Narrator: The great day came. All the engines work hard bringing people to the town. (an engine pulls into the station, hauling two coaches, a baggage car, another coach, and a caboose, and as another engine departs with some passenger cars, another engine, with some milk cars, and a diesel, with three coaches, wait for departure) Chug sorted out their coaches in the yard. (Chug sorts the coaches out, and as another engine pulls with some coaches, a large engine departs with a freight train, with the other two engines departing, before Chug goes by, hauling some some coaches) Dave steamed in. (Dave steams in) *Engines: Peep! The Queen is here! *Narrator: Then Jeffrey whistled as he approached the station. Everyone knew that sound. The queen's train glided into the station. Jeffrey was spotless and his brass shown brightly. (Jeffrey pulls into the station, hauling his green and yellow coach, green coach, and red coach) Miss Bertha stood to attention. *Miss Bertha: Welcome, ma'am. *Narrator: The queen thanked him for a splendid run and ask to see all the engines. *Old Chuffy and Ronald: Peep peep! Narrator: Whistled Old Chuffy and Ronald. *Jona and Greg: Shh! *Narrator: Hissed Jona and Greg. But Old Chuffy and Ronald didn't care. *Ronald: Three cheers for the queen! *Engines: Peep peep! *Narrator: Whistled the engines. When it was time to leave, the queen spoke specialy to Chug. who fetched her some coaches, then to Dave, and finally to Jeffrey who took her away. No engines ever felt prouder than those of Miss Bertha's Railroad. Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Narrator: Old Chuffy the Tender Engine has a whistle and a coal tender. His whistle helps to prevent animals from getting hurt if they walk onto the line. Buttercup thought Old Chuffy's fenders were silly. (Old Chuffy arrives, hauling Helen, Bella, and Edwina) *Buttercup: You're afraid of getting hurt yourself. *Narrator: She flounced. *Old Chuffy: What?! No, I'm not. *Narrator: Huffed Old Chuffy. *Buttercup: Yes you are. (another engine departs, hauling two coaches, a baggage car, another coach, and a caboose) I don't have stupid cowcatchers but I'm not frightened. I just toot and they all go away. *Old Chuffy: But they don't. (another engine goes by, hauling a mail car, and caboose) *Narrator: Said Old Chuffy. *Buttercup: They would with me. Animals always run if you toot and look them in the eye. *Old Chuffy: Even bulls? *Buttercup: Even bulls. *Narrator: Said Buttercup. Buttercup had never met a bull but she purred away quite unconcerned. She tooted at a farm crossing and the horse and cart halted while she went by. (Buttercup departs) *Butercup: Huh! *Narrator: She said. *Buttercup: It's easy. I just toot and they all stand aside. Poor little Old Chuffy. I'm sorry he's frightened. *Narrator: At the next station, a policeman was waiting. *Policeman: There's a bull on the line. *Narrator: He warned. *Policeman: Please persuade him to return to the farmer. *Narrator: Old Chuffy was excited. *Buttercup: Now... *Narrator: She thought. *Buttercup: ...I'll show Old Chuffy how to manage bulls. *Narrator: Champion isn't really a fierce bull, and there he is up in his field, and this morning he was cross. He'd strayed from his field, crashed through a fence, slithered down a slope and now he didn't know where he was. (Champion goes down to the bottom by crashing through a fence and eats some grass) Suddenly, he saw some grass. *Champion: Now for my breakfast. *Narrator: He thought. *Buttercup: Oooh! *Narrator: Tooted Buttercup. *Buttercup: Go on. *Narrator: Champion was too busy chomping to take any notice. *Butteercup: Ooh! *Narrator: Said Buttercup again. Champion kept grazing. *Buttercup: This is all wrong. *Narrator: Said Buttercup. *Daisy: How can I look him in the eye if he won't turn around? *Narrator: At last he did. *Champion: Moo! *Narrator: Said Champion. *Buttercup: (gasps) Oo, oh, uh! (whistles) *Narrator: Murmured Daisy. *Buttercup: Why doesn't he run away? *Buttercup's Driver: Go on, Buttercup. *Narrator: Said her driver. *Daisy's Driver: He's harmless. *Daisy: Yes. *Narrator: Said Daisy unhappily. *Butteercup: You know he's harmless and I know he's harmless. But does he know? Look at his horns. If I happen to run into him, the farmer wouldn't like that when I bump into his horns. *Narrator: Champion sniffed at Buttercup. *(Champion starts sniffing) *Buttercup: What? What's the matter? My, my! Why are you looking at me like that? (Champion moos fiercely at her) Oh my goodness. He's coming right at me. (flees and hides in her shed) *Narrator: Said Buttercup and that was that. Buttercup did no more. (Old Chuffy arrives, hauling Helen, Bella, and Edwina) Old Chuffy was bemused and amused to see her back in the station so soon. *Old Chuffy: Bulls always run if you toot and look them in the eye. Eh, Daisy? *Narrator: Daisy stayed silent. *Old Chuffy: Ah, well. *Narrator: Continued Old Chuffy. *Old Chuffy: We can live and learn. I better chase him away for you I suppose. *Narrator: He clanked away to find Champion. Old Chuffy's whistle sounded, and as he scratched his head, Champion took no notice. Then Old Chuffy whooshed loudly. That did the trick. Old Chuffy whooshed a little more and now breakfast over. Champion chauntered away to join the farmer. Buttercup was feeling exhausted. She was glad when her day's work was over. Some boys were on the platform. *Boy: Look, Buttercup. *Narrator: One teased. *Boy: I've got some sweets. They're called Bulls Eyes. I like them. Do you? *Buttercup: Ah, keep your old bulls eyes. *Narrator: And Buttercup scuttled to her shed. Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Narrator: It was winter on The Southern Railroad. (winter is shown while Little Billy runs along the line, hauling a blue and yellow coach, two green and yellow coaches, a boxcar, and a caboose) Little Billy puffed nervously along the line. Oh dear. Look at his funnel. His funnel is never been the same since his accident with some cars. (Little Billy puffs along the line with some freight cars) Now the biting wind is threatning to blow it away. *Little Billy: My funnel feels wobbly. (arrives home) *Narrator: He complained. *Little Billy: I wish manager would hurry up with my new one. He says it would be something special. *Engines: You and your special funnel. *Narrator: Laughed the other engines. They were fun to Little Billy, but his special funnel had become quite a joke. The winter wind grew worse. (Sir Helen puffs along, hauling a red coach, two green and yellow coaches, and a brown caboose) The rain came too turning hillside streams into torrents which threatened to wash the line away. Oldy the Little Diesel worked hard carrying workmen up and down the line. (Oldy goes along the line, hauling the breakdown train) They were removing branches and trees so water could flow away. But one morning, Oldy's driver brought bad news. *Oldy's Driver: There's been a washout near the tunnel. The track bed had been swept away. We must repait the damage inmediately. (Oldy takes the breakdown to repair the track bed and make a new bridge) *Narrator: The important work took longer than it expected. As days went by, the weather changed. It became frosty and much colder. The workmen finished at last. Little Billy was most careful as he took the morning train over the mended piece of track. (Little Billy heads along the bridge, feeling careful, taking two blue and yellow coaches, a green and yellow coach, and a red caboose) Soon, he approached the tunnel. It was short and curved so his driver could not see right through it. Little Billy was heading for trouble. *Little Billy's Driver: There's something hanging from the roof. Oh no. Little Billy, look out! (Little Billy bumps a thick cold icicle so hard that his funnel breaks off with a CLANG!) *Narrator: Shouted his driver. *Little Billy: Ouch! *Narrator: Little Billy cried as he came out of the tunnel as a different looking engine. He no longer had his funnel. *Little Billy: (feels his himself, only to find that his funnel is gone) What happened? Where's my funnel?! Oh, it's gone. (sighs in Crash Bandicoot's voice) *Conductor: Here's what hit you, Little Billy. *Narrator: Called the conductor and he produced a think cold icicle. They set off again. But without Little Billy's funnel, the journey was very difficult. (Little Billy puffs onward) Then the fireman saw an old drain pipe lying beside the track. *Little Billy's Fireman: We'll use that instead of your funnel. At least it'll help control the smoke. *Narrator: (Little Billy now finishes his journey with the drain pipe wired to his boiler) Little Billy finished his journey with the drain pipe wired to his boiler. The other engines laughed and Sir Helen sang a song about. (Chug goes by, hauling Jerome, Travis, and his special coach as a flashback is shown) *Sir Helen: (singing) Little Billy said again and again, his new funnel will put ours to shame, went into a tunnel and lost his old funnel now his famous new funnel's a drain. *Narrator: The teasing continued until at last the day came when his new funnel arrived. Miss Bertha proudly presented it. *Little Billy: Oh dear, someone squashed it. *Narrator: Said Little Billy. But Miss Bertha laughed. *Miss Bertha: Don't worry, Little Billy, this funnel is something special indeed. You'll soon see. *Narrator: Little Billy's new funnel had special pipes which made puffing much easier. *Little Billy: (puffs along the line with his new Giesel funnel while he pulls two blue and yellow coaches, a green and yellow coach, a red coach, a tarp, and a blue caboose) I feel stronger than ever before. *Narrator: He hummed. Even Sir Helen was impressed. *Sir Helen: I can't understand it. Little Billy just seems to stroll along the line. He makes work look so easy. *Narrator: The engines don't laugh at Little Billy's funnel now. They wished they had one like it. (Sir Helen speeds by, passing Old Puff and Old Chuff, who are not impressed) Four Little Engines (George Carlin) * Narrator: If you should visit the place that has a lake in the woods and a beautiful waterfall, then you may also find two little engines called Old Chuff and Old Puff. (Old Chuff, hauling two blue and yellow coaches and a blue caboose, passes Old Puff, hauling two red coaches, and a red caboose) The engines know everybody and everybody knows that. There are two more engines: Sir Helen and Little Billy. They usually have a Grandpa named Old Doc, because they like working on their little railroad. (Little Billy departs, hauling a blue and yellow coach, two green and yellow coaches, and a blue caboose, while Sir Helen passes by, hauling a red coach, two green and yellow coaches, and a brown caboose) One day, Miss Bertha send Dave to the works to be mended. (as an engine passes by, hauling two coaches, a baggage car, another coach coach, and a caboose, Dave departs and passes another engine, seven boxcars, and a caboose, and another engine, a mail car, and another caboose) A big surprise awaited Dave. * Dave: It's Old Chuff. What's he doing here? (arrives to see Dave) *Narrator: Old Chuff was pleased to see Dave. *Old Chuff: I've been sent here for a rest. *Narrator: He sighed. *Old Chuff: I was put in the shed so I can see everything and not be lonely. (another engine puffs by, hauling a passenger cars) But I do miss Old Puff. He's going to be mended. I wish I can be mended too, and pull coaches again. *Narrator: Just then, some workmen arrived. *Workman: We're going to take you to the works now, Edward. Come along. *Dave: Goodbye, Old Puff. Your railway's a lovely line. *Old Chuff: Oh, it is, it is! You cheered me up, Dave. Goodbye. *Narrator: (as Dave puffs away, Sir Helen heads onward, pulling a red coach, two green and yellow coaches, and a brown caboose, trying to be kind to some awkward and rude coaches, only to come off the rails when he stops and bumps the coaches) Meanwhile, Sir Helen was having trouble with some coaches. He tried to be kind, but the coaches didn't trust him. They were awkward and rude. There was worst to come. Some careless sheep had strayed on to the line. *Coaches: He's bumped us! *Narrator: Screamed the coaches. *Coaches: Let's get back at him! *Narrator: They serged into Sir Helen and pushed him off the rails. *Sir Helen: Ouch! (sighs in Crash Bandicoot's voice and waves a flag) No one was hurt, but Sir Helen limped sadly to the shed. (heads home while another engine passes by, hauling three freight cars and a Caboose) *Driver: No more work for you, today. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: How are we going to pull the visitors' train without an engine? *Old Chuff: What about me, sir? *Driver: Old Chuff, can you do it? *Old Chuff: I'll try. *Narrator: Said the old engine. The coaches stood at the platform. *Old Chuff: (backs up to a blue and yellow coach, two green and yellow coaches, a red coach, and a brown caboose, and as a big engine passes by, hauling a green and yellow coach, a green coach, and a red coach, a small engine goes by, hauling a coach, boxcar, and caboose) I'm ashamed of you. *Narrator: Scolded Old Chuff. *Old Chuff: You might have hurt your passengers. *Narrator: The coaches quivered. (the coaches go 'Oh! My! Gosh! Whoops!') *Coaches: (all gulp in fear) We're sorry, Old Chuff. *Narrator: The conductor blew the whistle, and they're journey began. (Old Chuff departs and goes to every gate and style where he knows and stops at) Old Chuff remembered all the gates and styles where he had to stop. The sun shone and the rails were dry. *Old Chuff: This is lovely. *Narrator: Sanged Skarloey. Presently, the line grew steep. Skarloey felt short of steam. *Driver: Take your time. *Narrator: Soothed his driver. *Old Chuff: It'll be better down hill. (puffs up the steep hill, only to get crooked) *Narrator: Old Chuff said to himself. But it wasn't. His springs were weak, and the rail joints jarred his wheels. At last, a spring gave weigh. *Old Chuff: Ooooghhh! Ouch! I feel all crooked! (gets injured, slowly comes to a halt, and sighs sadly) *Narrator: Cried Old Chuff. *Driver: We'll need a bus now for our passengers. (Old Chuff, sad, now gets alarmed, holds a Stop! sign, and points his finger that he will get the passengers to their destination on time) *Narrator: Sighed his driver. *Old Chuff: What?! No! *Narrator: Pleaded Old Chuff. *Old Chuff: I'll get them to the station or burst. *Narrator: Greg was waiting on the platform. (Greg, hauling his green and yellow coach and four red coaches, checks his watch, then hears a clanging and clanking noise, covers his ears, and sees Old Chuff pulling into the station) Clanging and clanking, Old Chuff steamed in. *Old Chuff: I'll do it, I'll do it. I've done it. *Narrator: Greg collected his passengers and respectfully puffed away. (Greg puffs away, with his coaches carrying his passengers) Everyone was pleased with Old Chuff, who was still worried. *Old Chuff: (sighs sadly) Old engines can't pull trains like the young ones can. *Driver: They can if they're mended, old faithful. *Narrator: Smiled his driver. *Driver: And that's what gonna happen to you. You deserve it. (Old Chuff gets happy) The Island Song *Children: (singing) Picture a land where the sky is so blue. A storybook land of wonder. A magical island just waiting for you. Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true. Imagine a place where the sun always smiles. The valleys are green as can be. The friends that you love are all waiting for you. Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true. Children follow the dream. To the land of make-believe. The Island of Sodor. A magical land where dreams come true. *Girl: Follow the road that leads to a dream over the hills and mountains. Look for the skies with stars in their eyes. *Children: (singing) Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true. Children follow the dream. To the land of make-believe. The Island of Sodor. A magical land where dreams come true. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. The Island of Sodor. A magical land where dreams come true. Category:Seth Cvengros